Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: La jeune femme riait. Elle aimait quand il lui murmurait ces petits mots dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle aimait ces petits rendez-vous bien trop court où ils fuyaient leur famille, leurs amis et la guerre.


**Disclamer : La chanson est « Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime »** de **Quentin**

**Le monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.**

**Couple: Ted Tonks /****Andromeda ****Black.**

* * *

La jeune femme riait. Elle aimait quand il lui murmurait ces petits mots dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle aimait ces petits rendez-vous bien trop court où ils fuyaient leur famille, leurs amis et la guerre. Ces moments volés au temps où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Ils se disaient des « je t'aime » sans réfléchir. Ils en avaient besoin. C'était une façon comme une autre de se rassurer, de se dire toujours.

_Certains disent tout leur amour  
Leur envie que ça dure toujours  
C'est un crime comme on embrasse  
Un défi au temps qui passe_

Ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre sans avoir le droit. Elle n'était pas censée voir un autre homme que celui que ses parents lui avaient choisi à sa naissance, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était une Black, il était un né-moldu. Elle n'était pas censée savoir qu'il existait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle avait tellement besoin de savoir qu'il était là, près d'elle, qu'il était près à la soutenir et à vivre tel un lépreux pour être une seule minute à ses côtés. Elle savait que jamais sa famille le lui pardonnera, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de l'aimer. Chacun de ces courts instants était un crime qui pouvait leur coûter la vie. Mais elle aimait ce défit silencieux qu'elle lançait à la tradition et à sa famille.

_D'autres sont jetés au vent  
N'importe où n'importe comment  
Ils ne comblent que le silence  
Et retombent dans tous les sens_

On lui avait appris il y a longtemps que l'amour devait être sur commende, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le ressentir pour le donner. Que si elle disait « je t'aime », ça serait pour rassurer son mari sur le fait qu'elle était à lui. Que si elle avait besoin de dire à cet homme qu'elle n'aurait pas choisi, ça serait pour se rassurer, mais qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin car une femme de son rang pouvait vivre sans amour. Elle avait dû apprendre à dire ses mots sans sens pour son cœur pour pouvoir dire à son fiancé qu'elle était contente de la future union de leur famille. A chaque fois qu'elle avait dû assurer cet homme de ses sentiments, ça avait sonné faux pour ses oreilles, comme un mensonge et elle était sure que toute la Terre savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

_Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je t'aime trop je t'aime bien  
Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je ne t'aime plus je t'aime loin_

Puis, elle l'avait rencontré et elle avait découvert une autre façon de dire « je t'aime ». Il la faisait rire et il lui apprenait tout ce que pouvait dire « je t'aime ». Il lui apprenait le nuance de l'amour et elle avait découvert qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans. Elle en avait besoin pour se sentir enfin vivante. Enfin, elle devenait elle et plus une petite poupée avec laquelle ses parents jouaient et qui devait juste accepter sans un mot. Elle l'aimait où qu'elle soit, même lorsqu'elle se taisait loin de lui.

_Certains parlent du lendemain  
Ils font mal ou font du bien  
On les chante on les murmure  
S'ils nous mentent ils nous rassurent_

Parfois, elle se disait que ça sera pour toujours. Parfois, ça lui faisait peur. Parfois, ça la rendait tellement heureuse. Cette phrase pouvait être dite de tellement de façon différence qu'elle s'émerveillait à chaque fois quelle l'entendait. Elle voulait croire qu'ils sont là pour toujours. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un mensonge ou un rêve, mais elle avait besoin de les entendre pour s'en convaincre.

_D'autres n'osent pas dire qu'ils gâchent  
Tant de choses qui se détachent  
Ils demandent et toi tu m'aimes  
Ils attendent qu'on les retienne_

Parfois, elle lui disait « je t'aime » juste pour qu'il le lui dise, elle en avait besoin pour se rassurer. Chaque jour qui passait menaçait de les dénoncer. Elle n'osait pas lui dire qu'elle finira par devoir choisir entre sa famille et lui. Elle savait qu'il ne le lui dira plus avec une telle innocence après cet aveu. Elle avait besoin de cette assurance pour puiser la force nécessaire à ce qu'elle finira par devoir faire si elle voulait vivre.

_Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je t'aime trop je t'aime bien  
Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je ne t'aime plus je t'aime loin_

Il y a tant de façon de le dire. Elle se rappelait qu'une fois Ted avait marqué à la craie « je t'aime » de la salle commune des Serpentards à la Grande Salle. Si il s'était fait prendre dans les cachots, il aurait eut de gros problème. L'idée du risque qu'il avait pris pour elle l'avait touché bien plus qu'une centaine de roses.

_Ils y a ceux qui brûlent et blessent  
Ils y a ceux qui hurlent et cessent  
Ils y a ceux qu'on n'oublie pas  
Surtout ceux que tu dis toi_

Elle savait que quand elle annoncera à sa famille qu'elle voulait vivre avec Ted, elle sera reniée. Ses parents hurleront tout ce qu'ils savent. Bellatrix voudra la tuer pour la punir de cet affront et Narcissa refusera de la regarder. Pourtant, jamais Andromeda pourra oublier ces petits mots qu'il lui disait depuis plus d'un an. Elle l'aimait mais elle savait ce que cet amour lui fera perdre. Ces petits mots lui permettront d'avoir une nouvelle famille quand la sienne lui tournera le dos.

_Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je t'aime trop je t'aime bien  
Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je ne t'aime plus je t'aime loin_

Elle l'aime et partira vivre avec lui car il y a « je t'aime » et « je t'aime ». Elle voulait vivre et non être une pâle imitation de quelque chose de vivant. Et cela malgré le prix à payer qu'elle savait élever. Sa famille ne lui pardonnera jamais d'avoir un cœur.

* * *

Sauver une fiction ! Laisser une review !


End file.
